


A New Addition

by floweringrebel



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Fluff, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: "Maura, we don't need all of these courses."Maura looked at Jane with a puzzled expression, "why not, Jane?""Because Maura, Thanksgiving only needs turkey for the entrée and we'll have various side dishes. It doesn't have to be so elaborate. It's already a lot to do as is. I just don't want you getting intensely stressed out about this. I don't like it when my best friend, my wife, hyperventilates.""It's our first Thanksgiving as an official family. I just want it to be special.""It will be. Having you and Sophie makes it already the best Thanksgiving."
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on fanfiction dot net.

"Maura, we don't need all of these courses."

Maura looked at Jane with a puzzled expression, "why not, Jane?"

"Because Maura, Thanksgiving only needs turkey for the entrée and we'll have various side dishes. It doesn't have to be so elaborate. It's already a lot to do as is. I just don't want you getting intensely stressed out about this. I don't like it when my best friend, my wife, hyperventilates."

"It's our first Thanksgiving as an official family. I just want it to be special."

"It will be. Having you and Sophie makes it already the best Thanksgiving."

"Aww, Jane. You're right." Maura leaned towards Jane and gave her a quick kiss.

"You know Ma will cook everything anyway. She can't help herself and she's an amazing cook, so Thanksgiving is taken care of."

"I know…but I still want to makes something. Dessert?"

"Dessert's good, Maur."

"What do you want to have?"

"I don't know, let Sophie decide. And she can help us make it too."

"You want to help?"

"Of course."

"Isn't there a football game you've been looking forward to?"

"Yeah, but it's no Red Sox game. You know I'm a baseball girl anyway."

"Oh, so if Red Sox were on, you wouldn't help?"

"No, I'd still help. I want to. I want to make memories and share experiences with. Games can be taped. Life can't. It keeps going; passing you by and you can't get those opportunities; moments back. Sophie has only been here for a couple of months and I want this to feel like home."

Maura walked towards Jane to embrace her with open arms. "She's been through so much," Jane said into Maura's ear as she nuzzled into Maura. "I want her to feel like a teenager again. Only having teenager's problems and worries."

"And you thought you weren't maternal?" Maura whispered before lightly kissing Jane's neck. She pulled away slowly from Jane looking into her eyes. "She'll be ok, Jane. You are in her life. I know how profound your presence can be. You've made my life better every single day ever since I met you."

Jane looked at Maura and saw the Maura meant every word. Her heart melted. "You really mean that." She said out loud not a question but a statement assuring the truth of it all.

"Ma? Mom?" Sophie said hesitantly from the threshold of the hallway.

"Yes, Soph?" Jane replied.

"How many people will be over for Thanksgiving?"

"Well, my ma, Tommy, Frankie, Frost, Korsak. Maura's mom Constance will be here. I think that's it but my brothers might bring dates. Is that too many?"

Sophie stared at the carpet nervously fidgeting with her hands as she pondered how she felt.

"Is there anyone you want over?" Maura asked.

"Sylvie and Nate." Sophie replied. "And it's not too many people. I'll be ok."

"You're sure?" Maura asked. "I know you've only just met Jane's family last week and you haven't met Constance yet…"

"It's fine, mom."

"Who is Sylvie? And Nate?" Jane wondered out loud.

"Sylvie is my best friend. I've known her since kindergarten and Nate…Nate; we met him a couple of years ago. He's the best. Sylvie and I had the hugest crushes on him and for a while we were competing for his attention. We were such dumb freshman. He's our best friend now and he's gay."

"You can go invite them." Jane said as she hugged Sophie. Maura walked over and gave Sophie a hug too.


End file.
